dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network (Canapan)
Cartoon Network (commonly abbreviated as CN since 2006) is a Canapanese TV channel. The original version launched on September 2nd, 1996, and closed on September 1st, 2014. It was relaunched on January 2nd, 2017 due to its popular demand. The channel carries two feeds, "Cartoon Network", which is available in English and French, and mainly relies on Canadian cartoons, and "カートゥーン ネットワーク" (Hepburn: Kātūn Nettowāku), which is only in Japanese and mainly relies on Japanese anime. Some Japanese shows are/were available on the English/French channel, but whatever edits are present in the English/French versions (theme songs (which are left in English), censorship, skipped episodes, etc.) are added onto the original Japanese versions. 1996 - 2006 The network used the Checkerboard bumpers from September 2nd, 1996, until September 5th, 1999. The announcer was the same as the one on the American feed. At the time, Cartoon Network had only one channel in English only. On September 6th, 1999, the feed adopted the "Powerhouse" bumpers used on the European feeds. The feed also replaced the old announcer with Frank Welker (from the US feed). On April 1st, 2002, these were replaced with idents featuring characters doing activities in blocks. They also replaced the announcer again, the new one being Doug Preis. On that same day, Boomerang was launched. On September 2nd, 2002, the English channel added a French audio track, and a Japanese sister channel was launched. To make the channel bilingual, the English/French feed has been textless. Instead of using a Weekdays/Weekends listing, they used a "1/2/3/4/5/6/7" system, similar to the Scandinavian "M/T/O/T/F/L/S" system. Going from "1" being Monday, to "7" being Sunday, for example, 1/2/3/4/5, 18:00. If something is happening in more than a week, it will just be the date and maybe the time, for example, 07.01, 09:00. On January 2nd, 2006, an option was added ont the English/French channel so that viewers could be able to change the language of the text between English and French, which is based off of the language of text on the cable options. This included both promos and text in the shows. Instead of 1/2/3/4/5, 18:00, it would say "Weekdays at 6:00 P.M." in English, or "Lundi au Vendredi à 18h00" in French. From between then and March, all shows made before the 1990's were moving to Boomerang. On April 3rd, 2006, the block bumpers began to phase out, and City bumpers were taking their place. The network also replaced their old announcer with another male announcer. An HD channel was launched on that day, being in widescreen, with all shows produced in widescreen airing letterboxed on the main feed, while all shows that were produced in 4:3 aired pillarboxed on the HD feed. Also, any show that was airing with PAL prints was switched to NTSC prints. On September 4th, a new block/channel called Cartoonito launched, causing Nick Jr. and Playhouse Disney's ratings to drop heavily, as Cartoon Network already had higher ratings than Nickelodeon and Disney Channel, even among preschoolers. 2006 - 2014 On December 18th, 2006, Cartoon Network completely phased out all of the block bumpers and changed their logo, which had a red border on all uses in media. On October 10th, 2010, the HD channel merged with the main channel, coinciding with the premiere of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which became a very popular show in the country. As a result of it's popularity, most newer Cartoon Network shows were only released via. the Cartoon Network website/app, while some (such as Teen Titans Go!, Steven Universe, and Clarence) have never been released in the country on any platform or service. Adventure Time and Regular Show did air on the main network, but only the first 26 episodes (52 segments) played, and usually were only on at night (11:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M.). On January 2nd, 2012, the "City"/"Yes" branding received an overhaul. Now, the bumpers and promos would feature footage in one rectangle (the size of a 4:3 produced piece), with the Cartoon Network logo in another one to the right. The Now/Then icons were still being used, and the "CN Yes" font was still used as well. Brian Bloom (the voice of Captain America) became the new announcer for the channel, since Captain America was immensely popular among the demographic of the channel, there were also a few bumpers where Brian talked to other Cartoon Network characters, including Captain America himself. Starting in June 2013, monthly themes started being used, such as "Holiday Rush" for December and "Love is in the Air" for February, and "Alien Invasion" for May. On July 18th, 2014, it was announced that Canapan Network's contract with Cartoon Network would expire on September 1st, 2014. There were no bumpers or events on the network that mentioned that it would shut down, but the registration page on their website was taken down, and members were given emails about their "Toon Points" being redeemed. On September 1st, 2014 at 4:56 A.M., after the credits of "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes", a loop of the Now/Then bumpers (with only the Cartoon Network logo appearing on the backgrounds with no other text) from 2006 - 2011 played. It played for about an hour (and there was a listing saying that "The Cartoon Cartoon Show" was supposed to be on) before cutting to a Color Bar screen. Most providers replaced Cartoon Network with Disney Channel, with the English/French version being replaced by the English version of Disney Channel, and the Japanese version being replaced with the French version, known as "Disney La Chaîne", because prior to then, the local version of Disney Channel (along with Disney Junior and Disney XD) was only available in Japanese. A similar thing happened with Cartoonito (replaced by Playhouse Disney (English)/Disney Junior (French)) and Boomerang (replaced by Disney XD). This led to people making tributes, petitions, posts mentioning "RIP/Bring Back Cartoon Network", and even publicly posting recordings of the channel on websites such as archive.org. 2017 - Present Due to popular demand, Cartoon Network was quietly relaunched on January 2nd, 2017. Unlike the old version, it is run by Turner U.S. The feed transmits from the US feed during daylight hours (6:00 A.M. to 8:00 P.M.), and from the Latin American feed during the night (8:00 P.M. to 6:00 A.M.). Many viewers have criticized the new version for the lack of popular shows such as "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes", which was carried over to Disney XD's VOD service/app along with "The Spectacular Spider-Man" and "Wolverine and the X-Men", others such as "Oggy and the Cockroaches" and "Caillou", moved to Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. (known as "Nickelodeon Junior" in Canapan) respectively, which are only available in English and French (a Japanese language version of the former did exist, but was shut down with the 2010 rebrand of the English/French channel). A few, like "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe" (only the classic series aired on Cartoon Network, the newer version was intended to air on the channel, but there wasn't a French version of it, so they aired the old version instead. The newer version, aired under the Market-Based title of "The Power of He-Man" (along with Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man) did air on Disney XD's English channel in late 2014, but only the first 13 episodes (multi-parts count as 1 episode) aired (with little-to-no repeats) due to low ratings and negative reactions from viewers in contrast to the original version) and "Baby Looney Tunes" relocated to streaming services such as Netflix and iTunes, but the prints used are the PAL and cropped prints respectively. Some, such as "Shin Chan" and "Hamtaro" are yet to be relocated to another channel/service as Canapan Network no longer has the rights to those properties. Cartoonito is yet to relaunch in the region, probably because of the failure of the Tickle U block over in the US. Boomerang has relaunched as a streaming service, but not as a channel. Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Channels in Canapan Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Canapan Network